Mitzi
Mitzi is the wife of Blitzen, the mother of Rudolph, the sister-in-law of Dasher, Comet, Arrow's mother, and Cupid, the aunt (by marriage) of Arrow, a supporting character in the 1998 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie and a minor character in it's sequel book Rudolph Saves The Sprites. Appearances ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Mitzi is first seen at the family home with Blitzen and a newly born Rudolph who takes his first steps and tumbles into a haystack, which causes him to sneeze, and his nose lights up for the first time. Unlike Blitzen, she wasn't worried about Rudolph's nose and accepted it. She is then seen a few days later when she and Blitzen show Rudolph around the village and introduce him to his uncles Comet, Cupid, and Dasher. Rudolph's nose goes off again and he is laughed at by his uncles and some of the other villagers, leading to family problems and Blitzen's fear for Rudolph's future escalating. She is seen a year later on Christmas Eve with Rudolph watching Santa Claus, her husband, and the rest of the Flyers taking off. She is then seen a few years later with Blitzen watching a now teenaged Rudolph in The Junior Reindeer Games event The Sleigh Race and are angered when he is disqualified because his nose went off and unintentionally caused his cousin Arrow to crash, when it was actually Arrow's taunts that caused Rudolph's nose to light up. Mitzi and Blitzen return home where they find a note left by Rudolph and discover that he has ran away, leaving Mitzi distressed that her son was gone and Blitzen equally devastated. Just then, Rudolph's friend Zoey arrives outside the house, asking to see Rudolph. Mitzi then bursts into tears and runs back insides, leaving Blitzen to explain to Zoey what has happened. Mitzi and Blitzen go to Santa for help, with Mitzi in tears begging him to help them find their son, who was out in the cold. Soon, Zoey's mother and father come in and tell Santa that Zoey was missing as well (as she had gone to look for Rudolph), causing Santa to issue a search party for the young reindeer. She is later seen with Blitzen reuniting with Rudolph after he returns home, happy that her son was found safe. She is last seen celebrating with the other villagers after Rudolph and the other Flyers return from getting through Stormella's storm. Rudolph Saves The Sprites In this book (which takes place after the film), Mitzi is seen at the family home with Rudolph when Blitzen returns home after he, Santa and the Flyers went searching for the Sprites of the Northern Lights after they failed to appear at the winter celebrations to perform their light show. Mitzi asks Blitzen if he found the Sprites to which he replies that he didn't, before saying that he and the Flyers will search again after a hot breakfast and a quick nap. Description In the film Mitzi has brown and cream fur (which she passes down to Rudolph), black tipped ears, and bright blue eyes. It can also be said that Mitzi also passed her grace and style to her son too (as mentioned by Blitzen during "What About His Nose?"). In ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: A Retelling of the New Animated Movie and Rudolph Saves the Sprites, Mitzi's appearance remains the same except her eyes are brown. Songs sung by Mitzi *What About His Nose *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Gallery Imagem_r.jpg Imagebmar1.jpg Imagebmar.jpg imagertrnrtmmf.jpg Imagefamily2.jpg|Mitzi with her mate Blitzen and their son Rudolph. Imagemr.jpg Imagertrnrtmbam.jpg Imagertrnrtmrbmsw.jpeg|Mitzi, Rudolph and Blitzen outside Santa's Workshop Imageb mgratosw.jpg|Mitzi, Blitzen and Rudolph watching the elves make toys imagemr1.jpg|Mitzi and Rudolph watching Santa and the Flyers take off. Imagebm.jpg|Mitzi and Blitzen watching The Reindeer Games. Imagembs.jpg|Mitzi and Blitzen asking Santa for help to find Rudolph. Imagezfmbm.jpg|Mitzi and Blitzen with Zoey's parents. Imagebmrp.jpg|Mitzi in a photo with Blitzen and Rudolph. Imagep.jpg|Mitzi and the other villagers listening to Santa. Imagemabhtrhr.jpg|Mitzi and Blitzen happy that Rudolph has returned. Imagebr.jpg|Mitzi and Blitzen reuniting with Rudolph. Imageml.jpg|Mitzi with Leonard. imagerstsrbm.jpeg|Mitzi with Blitzen and Rudolph in Rudolph Saves The Sprites Imagefamily.jpg Trivia *In the film's novelisation Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: A Retelling of the New Animated Movie, Mitzi's eyes are brown instead of blue as they are in the film. *It has been shown that Mitzi isn't the only reindeer in the film to have blue eyes, as in the scene when she and Blitzen give Rudolph a tour of Santa's Village, there is a blue eyed doe seen building a snowman with a buck. *Mitzi was one of three characters that Debbie Reynolds voiced in the film. The other two being Mrs. Claus and Mrs. Prancer. Category:Characters Category:Reindeer Category:Female characters Category:Allies Category:Parents Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Characters Category:Adults Category:Animals